


Billdip Envelope Drabbles

by katlunawhisper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Bullies, Fluff, I literally wrote these on envelopes, M/M, Self-Harm, a lot of freeforming, i get bored a lot, these were written during church most of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlunawhisper/pseuds/katlunawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just a bunch of short stories that I wrote on literal envelopes while I was suppose to be doing stuff that was actually important...oops.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neko!Dipper and Human!Bill

I walk into the pet shop, the little bell above signaling my entrance into the cute little shop. A brown haired girl stands behind the counter wearing a purple sweater with the words 'MEOW WOW' on the front, along with a picture of a pink cat face in the middle. She looks up at me and smiles.  
"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asks cheerily. I smirk at her.  
"I want a pet, but not one that needs constant attention," I explain. She brightens up.  
"Oh! That sounds like a cat!"   
She begins to lead me to a bunch of different cats. Some hiss and some rub against me, but one little kitten catches my eye. The cat is a dark brown with lighter brown spots on his forehead. He looks up at me with intelligent brown eyes, continuing to eat his bowl of tuna. I give the little kitten a wide smile.  
"I want this one," I say, pointing to the brown kitten. Panic, sadness, and anger seem to flash through the cat's eyes. I look up and notice the cashier girl looks a little sad, but gently picks him up anyways. As the girl puts the kitten in the carrier, the kitten, I've decide to call him Pinetree, resists. he is eventually pushed inside. Pinetree mews as we leave the store and starts thrashing around in the carrier. When we are about twenty-five minutes from my house, he settles down. I chuckle quietly.  
When I get home, I set the carrier down and notice the little ball of fur fell asleep in the far corner of the carrier. I open the front and walk away. I enter another room and slam the door. A second later, I walk out into the living room. Pinetree is no where to be- wait, no. I see his tail quickly slip under the sofa and chuckle.  
"Hmmm, I wonder where Pinetree went!" I say loudly. I spot the lazer pointer I bought earlier today sitting on my bookshelf and walk over. I smirk as I grab it and urn it on, pointing it in front of the sofa. I move it around a bit before Pinetree rushes out from underneath the sofa and ounces on it. I quickly turn it off and grab the light blue collar I bought, quickly slipping it around his neck. I laugh at his futile attempts to bite of scratch it off. Pinetree glares at me.  
"Welcome to your new home, Pinetree!" I say cheerily.

-3 days later-  
I glare at the stupid, picky cat who refuses to eat his food.  
"C'mon, Pinetree! It's Friskybits! All the cats love it!" I exclaim, exasperated. Pinetree sneers at the cat food in his dish. I scoff. "Fine! Starve for all I care," I mumble, turning to the fridge so that I can start making my own food. I grab a slice of ham and set it on my plate absentmindedly. I walk to the cupboards and grab the bread, turning just in time to see Pinetree sinking his teeth into the ham. He hops off the counter and runs towards the living room, me hot on his trail. He runs under the sofa just out of my reach. He looks at me as he eats it with a smug expression as if to say, 'what are you gonna do about it?'. I smirk at him and walk to the bathroom, grabbing the newly bought spray bottle filled with water. I glance behind me and see Pinetree peeking around the corner, curious. Hiding the bottle behind me, I slowly walk towards him. he watches me warily. I quickly whip out the spray bottle and squirt him with it. Instead of yowling and running away like I expected, he freezes in place, eyes going wide and filling with terror. He scrambles backwards, tripping over his own paws until he hits the far wall. The mark on his forehead glows a light blue before there is a small 'poof' of smoke. When the smoke clears, I find a small boy with fluffy brown hair dressed in grey rags in place of my cat. His brown eyes are filled with tears as he stare at nothing and I notice brown ears laying flat against his head as well as a puffed up brown tail wrapped around him. The boy's breathing comes in uneven gasps as he trembles. i watch all of this in shock. I slowly try to move towards him only to pause as he visibly flinches back with a small whimper, terrified eyes locking onto me.  
"Pl-please don't hurt me, M-Master," the boy whimpers quietly. "Please d-don't use water. I-I'm sorry, I won't t-take your food a-anymore, please don't hurt m-me." I gape at the boy in shock. Master? What's going...I notice a light blue collar around his neck and it clicks.  
"Pinetree?" I ask softly. The boy flinches, but quickly gets on his hands and knees, head down.  
"Y-Yeas, Master? What would you like me to d-do?" He asks meekly, still trembling. I move the spray bottle, setting it down and Pinetree whimpers, flinching again. I sit down in front of him and gently lifts his chin. His eyes are clenched shut and tears are flowing down his cheeks. I cautiously pull the kid into my lap.  
"Is this why you were acting out as a cat? because you didn't want me to find out about this?" I ask quietly, holding him close. Pinetree shakes his head, eyes opening and looking up at me.  
"I-I didn't want you to keep me. I thought you were g-gonna be l-like my former M-Master," he says quietly. "I didn't want to be hurt anymore." I tense slightly before tightening my grip on him.   
"What happened to you before I adopted you?" I ask quietly. Pinetree whimpers and nuzzles into my chest a bit more.  
"Before I was in the pet shop, I use to live with a family named the Gleefuls. If I asked too many questions, or disobeyed them, I was punished with water. I finally escaped and was found by Mabel, the girl from the pet shop. I didn't want you to adopt me because I was afraid you would hurt me. I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you sooner Master," he says, voice strained as tries to hold back tears. I bury my face in his fluffy brown hair as he cries into my chest, rubbing his back. "I-I'm sorry M-Ma-"  
"Bill," i interrupt. he looks up at me, confusion clear in his watery eyes. "Call me Bill. Master is too formal for my cute little kitten to use." Pinetree looks up at me, hope sparkling in his eyes. He nuzzles against my cheek with a small smile, causing me to chuckle.  
"A-alright, Bill," he says quietly, resting his chin on my shoulder. I reach up and scratch behind his ears and he starts to purr quietly. I smile softly. I finally understand my little kitten.


	2. Depressed!Dipper and Statue-Human!Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains very triggering material...you have been warned.
> 
> Prompts? Anyone?

"Pinetree and his stupid human problems," I say as I watch Dipper from the Mindscape. About two years after he and the other Pines erased me from Stanley's mind, he found my stone physical form, which I am now bound to, and almost had a panic attack right in front of it. That was about four years ago, now he visits daily. Today though, he hasn't shown yet and he usually stops by at around noon. I hate to say it, but I'm a little worried.It's almost sunset when Pinetree finally stumbles into my little clearing. His eyes are red and puffy and he has tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Hey Bill," he says in a hoarse, sad voice. "How are you?" I notice he has a black eye and a few other cut and bruises on his skin. I also notice he's holding a bottle of pills. I feel my Mindscape eye widen in panic. I feel hopeless as Pinetree falls to his knees gripping his hair with a grimace. "No one cares," He mumbles just loud enough for me to hear. "I could just disappear. You would probably enjoy watching that, huh?" he asks laughing hysterically. With a shaky hand, he begins to uncap the bottle. I feel rage and panic fill my mind.  
"Wait! Pinetree, don't do this!" I yell as he shakes a few pills into his hand. He stops and we both feel shock coursing through our systems as my voice echoes around the clearing. He looks up, staring at me in shock as my statue/stone-form is engulfed in blue flames. My shape begins to change and I black out. When I open my eye-...eyes? I sit up and look down at my now human form. I look back up and realize Pinetree is still staring and, ignoring my current bodily situation, I scramble over to him and wrap my arms around him in an awkward hug.  
"Pinetree, are you okay? What hurts? How can I help?" I ask frantically. Pinetree stares down at me in shock. Slowly, he slumps into my embrace and tries to push away, tears filling his eyes again.  
"What do you care," he says quietly, still trying to back away. "Don't you want me dead?" I sigh and look away, dropping my arms from his form with a small blush.  
"W-well at first, yeah, but then I got to know you and I started to care for you and when you were late today, I was worried , and-" Pinetree cuts off my ramblings as he pulls me into a hug of his own. I feel something hot and wet drip onto the top of my head. I look up and see Pinetree smiling down at me, tears flowing down his cheeks. I smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...  
> I reread this and realized how much I CAN'T WRITE!  
> ...  
> Oh well, you guys are stuck with me now! :)


End file.
